1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cable connector, and more particularly to an L-shaped coaxial cable connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cable connectors are widely used in notebook, mobile phone and other electronic devices for connecting a coaxial cable with a printed circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,631 issued to Yamane on Apr. 11, 2006 discloses a coaxial cable connector. The coaxial cable connector comprises an insulating housing, a contact retained in the insulating housing, a shell surrounding the insulating housing and a coaxial cable connecting the contact and extending out of the insulating housing. The insulating housing comprises a tubular portion and a lid extending upwardly from the tubular portion. The contact comprises a flat soldering portion for soldering the coaxial cable thereon. The shell comprises a cover extending upwardly for covering the insulating housing and retaining the coaxial cable. When the cover is bent towards the insulating housing, the cover pushes the lid and presses the coaxial cable on the soldering portion. However, as the coaxial cable is sandwiched by the lid and the soldering portion of the contact, the height of the coaxial cable connector is high and can not meet the miniaturization tendency. Another aspect, as the coaxial cable is put on the flat soldering portion and capable of moving freely before fixing, the connection quality between the coaxial cable and the contact can not be ensured.
In view of the above, an improved cable connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.